Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of graphics processors. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for optimizing time/space warp for virtual reality using dynamic tiling and dirty tile marking.
Description of the Related Art
Virtual reality (VR) refers to data processing technologies that replicate a real or imagined environment by simulating a user's physical presence in that environment and, in some implementations, the user is provided with the ability to interact with the environment. Many current VR environments are displayed either on a computer screen or with a special virtual reality headset. Some simulations include additional sensory information such as sound through speakers or headphones targeted towards VR users.
In contrast to VR, which fully replaces the real world with a virtual one, augmented realty (AR) provides for a view of the physical, real-world environment whose elements have been augmented by supplemental sensory input such as graphics, audio, video, and/or GPS data. Augmented reality systems merge real and virtual worlds to produce novel visualizations where physical and digital objects co-exist and interact in real time.